Arabian Nights
by Hatter Alice
Summary: A story about a theif's mix up and the love that can blossom from it.


Title: Arabian Nights  
-  
Rating: M

-  
Disclairment: I do not own not claim to own any of the "Naruto" characters. They belong to the talented Misashi Kishimoto.

-

Thanks to: The Edo, my Danna, and also the one who rped and helped me with this.

-

Kankurou leant back against the wall of a tavern, looking around the side of the wall. It was Halloween, so everyone was busy. Either at one of the celebration balls, or out getting treats. So now was as good of a time as any, and this was the last night he'd be here, so why not take advantage of it? He had no idea where to go though. It was early in the evening, and people were still around.

A blonde haired girl sighed, short spiky locks swaying as she walked gracefully down the bazaar. A dancer like outfit made of rich black and pink silk adorned her curvy body.

Kankurou's eyes flickered to the girl, and he grinned. Ah, perfect. From the rich silks, she was related to someone important. Ransom. He smirked and pushed away from the wall, moving towards her, "Hello, there."

The blonde looked up, large innocent blue eyes surrounded by thick blonde lashes, a light pink dusting her tanned whiskered cheeks. "H-hello" mumbled the sweet melodic voice softly.

"What're you doing, wandering around all on your own?" Kankurou asked, grinning and shutting his eyes, "Something might happen to you..."

"Oh...y-you think so? Its my first time out of the p-my v-village" said the girl softly, hoping the man didn't catch his mistake.

But he did. She'd been about to say palace. Perfect. He put on a friendly smile, "Well, if that's the case, let me show you around, so you don't get lost."

"Really? Thank you, by the way, My name, its Naru...what's yours?" asked the girl smiling and tilting her head cutely.

Kankurou smirked, lifting a hand and pushing his hair away from his head, "Kankurou."

: "Kankurou...what a strange name, I like it!" she said cheerily.

Kankurou chuckled and touched his cheek gently, "Thank you."

'Naru' smiled sweetly. "So, Kankurou, would you show me why this place is so full of hustle and bustle?" he asked kindly looking around at the many merchants and people.

Kankurou glanced to the side, "Hm...it is a bit busy. Why don't we start somewhere quieter?"

"Ok. Where may that be?" asked the blonde shifting her eyes around.

"Follow me," Kankurou said, taking Naru's hand and nodding towards an alleyway further down the street.

Naru followed, staying close to the stranger, never once questioning him.

Naive child. Kankurou took 'her' down the alleyway, which got darker as they neared the end, which turned to the left.

Naru looked around. "I think this place is empty enough" she said softly a bit scared of the dark, getting closer to the man.

Kankurou was pleased with this choice. So trusting. "Hm, it is. Wait a second, ok?" He said, shuffling further along. A, perfect. Rope.

Naru looked around a bit scared. He didn't want to be in the dark.

Kankurou waited until Naru was looking away and wrapped an arm around her arms and chest, clasping one hand over her mouth, "It'll be better on you if you don't struggle."

Naru's eyes widened. "MMPH!!" he cried out shaking. 'I DON'T WANT TO DIE!' he thought in his head in fear.

"Sssh," Kankurou smirked, walking backwards, then pulling him around the corner, where there was no light at all. He bent down and grabbed the rope.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she quivered. "Mmmph!" he said through the hand. He licked and bit it hard.

Kankurou winced, though an odd shiver had shot through his stomach as Naru licked his hand. "Stop it," he hissed, "You don't have to get hurt."

Again the girl licked and bit angrily, hoping that the hand would get away from his mouth, long enough for him to scream.

This time it did, and Kankurou growled, quickly, wrapping the rope around her, tying it, and tearing off some of his sleeve, using it as a gag.

Naru struggled kicking about. "MMPH!!" he screamed through the gag tears falling from his eyes.

Kankurou heaved him over his shoulder, glanced down the alley, then ran.

It had been a week since he had been kidnapped, the thief still walking on.

Kankurou had a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face, and a thin hood over his head. He was hiding out in this caravan, with his cargo hidden away in his covered cart. He chuckled, looking over his shoulder and pushing back the curtain to check on the blond.

Naru glared at him weakly. Trembling a bit as he felt his eyes close, passing out from exhaustion and hunger. Not eating anything the thief had tried feeding him.

Kankurou cursed, handing the reins to the nameless man beside him. He climbed back into the cart, crouching next to the princess, and tapping the side of her face. He frowned when he noticed something...odd about her chest.

It was flat, too flat to be passed of as small bosom.

"What...?" Kankurou pulled the shirt up and looked horrified when he saw nothing but pink nubs. "Shit..."

Naru stirred a bit eyes fluttering open. Finding the thief above him lifting his shirt up, exposing his chest. "AMHMP!!" he cried out kicking him in the chin scooting away.

Kankurou's head snapped back, and he fell backwards. He glared, rubbing his chin, "You're a boy..." he hissed, pushing himself up.

"Mmph mmn mpnm mhn mnpm mnn!" he said against the gag. 'YOUR THE MAN WHO STOLE ME!'.

Kankurou rolled his eyes, then blinked. "Wait...is it a defect?" he hesitated, then tried to take a peek down south.

At this the blonde screeched and kicked him repeatedly. Not stopping for a breath as he pummeled the man with his dainty legs.

Kankurou backed away quickly, lifting his legs to protect himself, "Then explain, so I won't have to look!"

"MMPH MPPP!!" he grated out. The gag muffling his words.

"For God's sake..." Kankurou tugged the gag down, "Where are your breasts?!"

"...they...they ran away!" he cried out, thinking the man would kill him if he didn't have breasts.

Kankurou stared for a long while, then sighed, "Either you think I'm stupid, or you've got problems. Are you a boy?"

"Y-Yes...a boy...DON'T TOUCH ME!!" he cried out as he felt hands ghosting over his parts. A cute blush on his face as he scooted farther away from the other male.

Kankurou flinched back again, his face still aching. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you'd know" he said deadpanning..

"You look like a girl! Ugh..." Kankurou rubbed the bridge of his nose, "That's not important. Is your father rich?"

"..." the blonde kept his mouth shut. He was a prince yes, but he wasn't about to give it away. "I was a harem in the palace. I have no family" he muttered keeping a straight face, no lie being detected.

Kankurou growled, punching an empty barrel in frustration, "All that and you're just a harem!?" He clenched his fist, then stood up, moving to climb back into the seat, "Well then...no one will miss you."

Naruto gasped and trembled as the barrel shattered. Then hearing the words he turned white. "W-what?! Why would you keep me!? Take me back!" he said angrily, and afraid. He'd heard stories about thieves, they would rape you.

"No," Kankurou said dully, letting the curtain fall shut behind him. He turned to the man next to him, "We need to break off, think we can fake a broken wheel?"

Naruto cried in his mind. "Let me go! What have I done to you?!" he asked sadly. Wishing he wee stronger.

"You were going to be my ticket to riches. You would've gone home safely, and I'd be a happy man. But you're just a harem..." At least there was something she...he was good at. Something Kankurou had wanted to do all week.

Naruto paled. "Please, let me go, I beg you" he pleaded. He didn't want to be around the thief, his eyes, sharp and knowing, they scared him.

"No." Kankurou frowned and turned, opening the curtain, "How much money do you have to your name?"

"I...I have..." he didn't want to answer, If he said none, maybe the man would let him go, but that was almost no chance of happening. "I...I don't know" he whimpered out.

"Is it a lot?" Kankurou hesitated, "You could stay...I could get you so much money."

"I don't want money! I just want freedom, I wanted to get out of that cursed cage! I didn't know I'd end up in another" he whimpered out. He only wanted to see the village, people seemed so happy even if they hadn't a penny to their names.

Kankurou frowned, "What cage? Were you slave?"

"Being in a harem is no different then being a slave. You must please your master, in whatever way he wants..." he mumbled, it was almost the truth, he was a prince, but trapped in a gold cage, when he wished he could fly like others.

Kankurou shivered at the thought, licking his lips. Yes...No! Don't think like that. "Well...you can be free. You don't have to be my prisoner."

"But you won't take me back, and from what I've heard...thieves live for rape" he murmured softly, voice quivering.

"WHAT?!" Kankurou spun around, ripping open the curtain, "I have NEVER forced myself on ANYONE!!

"...Until today" said the blonde slapping Kankurou, who was damn near his face. He wasn't really sure if the older one was trying or not.

Kankurou blinked, surprised, then rubbed the side of his face. "Hey! I was just trying to figure out what you were!"

Naruto glared a bit, more like pouted, but he didn't know that. "Uh-huh! And when you were trying to look at my 'breasts' and see if I were male?" he asked twitching a bit.

"I noticed you HAD no breasts, and was checking." Kankurou grumbled, "Anyway, we sorted that out, so it's fine."

"It doesn't matter!! You-You don't go lifting people's shirts!!" he whined angrily.

"It doesn't make any difference, there's nothing there."

"It still rude!"

"Oh, for the...what can I do to make you feel better?"

"...act like a puppy and dance" he said, it was meant as a joke actually, a sarcastic remark.

Kankurou rolled his eyes, "Seriously...now that I don't need you for THAT reason, I don't want to be fighting with you the whole time."

"...Show me the world" he said softly. Blue eyes glazing over.

"...what?"

"Show me the world" he said. "I want to see...things I haven't been able to see, even if its pain and violence...I..." he turned his head.

Kankurou watched him, frowning, "If you're serious, I can do that. I've been everywhere. Egypt, China, Africa...

Naruto's eyes widened. "You've been to foreign lands?!" he asked surprised.

"Oh yeah," Kankurou said, smirking.

"Oh, oh, What are they like?" asked Naruto clutching his sleeve cutely, tugging on it with every word.

Kankurou chuckled, "They're amazing. So rich, full of life and beautiful wo-...silks, and clothes, and all that. Wonderful."

"Say it, it makes no difference to me, even if you lie about it, you only think about sex" he said indifferently.

"Well...yeah. But there's so much things in these places that are better. In China, the land itself is gorgeous." That and the beautiful boys.

Naruto's eyes glimmered. "did the people talk in a different tongue!" he asked merrily.

"Yeah," Kankurou grinned, "I've learnt some of them myself."

"Can I hear?" he begged the man with large baby blue eyes and plump pouty lips.

Kankurou smirked and lowered his voice, speaking to him in Chinese, his voice slow and sultry.

Naruto listened happily to the voice, giggling as the other mans breath brushed against his ear.

Oh, if only he knew what he was saying. Kankurou smirked, "You want to travel?"

"Hmm. Yes!" he said happily looking at Kankurou. Wondering what those soft spoken words meant.

Kankurou smiled, "Then I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

"R-Really? Anywhere?" he asked softly, almost childishly. Seeming more fragile there.

Kankurou nodded, "Anywhere in the world."

"I..." he seemed lost. "It isn't a lie is it? You're not just trying to make me like you so that I please you" he asked softly.

Kankurou chuckled, "No. Naru," he touched his chin, tilting his head so he was looking him right in the eye, "I don't need to. If I really wanted to, I could seduce you."

"Hmph! What makes you think you would?!" he muttered out, retreating away from the man once more.

"I've seduced princesses, Naru. Thieves can be known for their tendency to rape. Or their amazing love making skills."

"Hmph, you wouldn't with me, sadly, thieves aren't my type, and furthermore, I've been taught etiquette" he said now far away from the man.

Kankurou smirked, "We'll see. Let's just work on that traveling. At that, there was a crash and the cart tilted to the side. "This is where we cut off."

Naruto followed Kankurou, albeit a bit ruffled.

Kankurou pulled his scarf tighter, and looked around. He unhitched one of the horses, then moved to grab the stuff they needed, then strapped it to the saddle, climbed on, and held out a hand, "Come on."

Naruto grabbed the hand and climbed on. He was bored. And when he was bored, bad things tended to happen. "I bet I can seduce you right now" he muttered.

Kankurou smirked, rubbing his leg, "I bet you could too, but I also bet I could resist."

"Oh really? How about we play a game? I'll tease you, in whatever way I want, and lets see how long you last" he said smirking, in his cute I'm-so-adorable-nose-bleed-at-my-feet way.

Kankurou pulled his scarf down, smirking in his I'm-the-ultimate-specimen-of-manliness-and-sex way. "Alright. Only if I can tease you too."

Naruto nodded. "Fine" he said. He was bored. BORED! The ultimate weapon that could kill any human.

Kankurou turned the horse and snapped the reins. They shot off, and Kankurou pulled his scarf back up.

Naruto thought up of ways to seduce Kankurou and smiled a catty smile, leaned has front part against Kankurou's back, singing in a sultry voice Arabic lyrics of heated passion, belly dancing against him.

Kankurou's gasp was lost on the wind, and his eyes widened, then he smirked and let go of the reins, slipping his leg around, turning so he was facing Naruto, his hands traveling up his legs, cupping him.

Naruto bit back a gasp, and then smirked in a lazy fashion continuing his dance, like a serpent he moved. Lifting a leg to wrap it around the thief's waist and continue singing.

Kankurou bit back a groan and pulled Naru's other leg around him as well, grinding against him, and smirking, leaning in to breath softly against his neck.

Naruto resisted and danced more singing. Legs tightening around the older one's waist causing friction.

Kankurou smirked, sliding his hand up under his skirt, singing the same song softly as well, his voice deep and rich. He paused every so often, to flick his tongue over Naruto's neck and shoulder.

Naruto wanted to shudder, but knew showing weakness would be a mistake, instead he opted to speed up his movements, twisting his hips, popping his chest throwing his head back to crescendo the song.

Kankurou kissed his throat, then moved to his ear, "You have a beautiful voice...but it doesn't matter if you seduce me, I'll win over in the end."

Naruto stopped his movements closing his eyes panting. The cool night air hitting him. He opened his blue eyes and looked at Kankurou with bleak eyes, before untangling from him.

Kankurou smirked, reaching back to pull on the reins, keeping his eyes on Naruto as they stopped.

Naruto looked at him and suddenly smirked. "Ho-hum...I want to play..." he said hands tugging his silken pants down a bit revealing tanned milky skin.

Kankurou ran his hand up Naruto's leg, chuckling, "Then play we shall."

Naruto cursed the man, he was good. "But...you can't play with me, that'd be losing" he said in a pouty fashion, voice going sweet and high.

"Ah, but would it?" Kankurou said, smirking, "Who's seducing who right now?"

"I just said I want to play, I'm thinking about my prince" he said smirking letting the pants wander down some more.

"Your prince?" Kankurou said, running his nails gently down his leg, "And," he kissed him softly then pulled away, "I'm not interested." He smirked and turned around. What? He WAS interested, but he wasn't going to let him know that.

Naruto smirked and shrugged. "Fine with me, I'm noisy, just so you know" he said and purred softly, not actually touching himself, in fact he was VERY virgin.

Kankurou groaned inwardly, then smiled over his shoulder, "So am I," he snapped the reins and set off again. Damn it, damn it, damn it! He needed to find an inn or somewhere to stay for the night, before he exploded.

Naruto moaned and groaned pushing his head against Kankurou's back pretending to be touching himself.

Don't turn around, don't turn around...Oh God, he had to look. No! Don't. You're stronger than that. He bit his lip, then clenched his jaw and controlled himself, despite the straining in the front of his pants.

Naruto knew he was breaking. "Ahn...uhn...yes...yes...ahn" he panted out face flushed hands in his pants but not touching. He needed to give the affect that he was indeed doing this.

Kankurou oh-so-sneakily looked over his shoulder. Then quickly looked forward again. Oh. God. He WAS! He drew in a breath, then chuckled, "You're low.."

"Ahn...Ka-Kankurou...j-just go onnnnn...Ohh" he purred out smirking inwardly.

Kankurou sighed in relief when he saw the glittering lights of a village nestled between the sand dunes. "Nearly there..." he said, talking to himself.

Naruto did something terrible, just to make the man squirm. He wrapped his arms around Kankurou's shoulder sucking on his finger noisily, making his hand bump against Kankurou's back in a jerking motion.

Kankurou gasped, this time audibly, "You're awful...I should've known not to take one someone like you," he smirked, "This is still just the first round though."

Naruto pulled away a thin trail of saliva coming from his fingers and his tongue. Poking the finger against Kankurou's lips smirking. "Hah, I won the first round" he said happily.

"Yes you did," Kankurou said, licking at Naruto's finger, then sucking on the tip, "I'll win the next one."

"Hmph! I've had...training, I can do all sorts of things to make you cum all over yourself" he whispered licking the thief's ear and giggling.

Kankurou laughed, "I can do all sorts of things that can make you scream, beautiful."

"Hmph...screaming? Oh trust me, I can do that on my own" he purred out and blushed at the last thing the thief said.

"Let's leave this discussion until we're in a bedroom, Hm?"

"Nah, I sleep when I'm in one" he said smiling. "It's more fun on the sand" he murmured then leaned away from the man to admire the desert.

Kankurou pulled the horse to a stop, "Well, if that's what you'd prefer."

"You don't think I'd do anything with you do you?" he asked quirking an eye brow.

"Ah," Kankurou laughed, "Then you lost. It's not seduction unless you can get as far as possible." he turned, "So can we drop this now, and go get some food, and some comfortable beds?"

Naruto wasn't one to give up. "Nuh-uh! I didn't know that! No!! We continue this game!" he said pouting.

Kankurou grinned, "Excellent. Quite frankly, you've gotten me riled up."

"Stop the horse!" he commanded cutely. He wanted to win. He needed to win. He must win!

Kankurou obliged, but didn't turn around again. Just smirked.

Naruto jumped of the horse, skirt billowing around him. The clear almost see through silk seeming like ribbons of pink water. underneath were shorts. His top being almost see-through in the chest section and transparent in the arms. Bear feet touching the sand. He giggled cutely

Kankurou slid off the horse, then took a step towards Naruto, "What are you doing?" he asked softly, somewhat suspicious. While he wanted so badly to bury himself deep inside of Naruto, how he was acting was...odd. Considering how he'd been earlier.

The blonde blinked and turned to look at Kankurou.

"For a harem trying to escape from all of that...you're not doing a very good job." 'Please come up with a good reason for wanting to have sex with me, so we can do it,' he was thinking desperately.

"Huh? Oh, It was just a game right? IT wouldn't have gone far, besides, the sand between my toes feels funny." said the blonde cutely.

Oh God, he was adorable. "If you carry it too far, it'll become more than a game," he looked him over, "It may have already..."

Naruto blinked and giggled. "Please. Its not like we've known each other for very long, I don't know a single thing about your past, and you don't know nothing about mine" he said smiling and then running around in circles.

"That...matters?" Kankurou cocked an eyebrow. He watched him run around and gave him an odd look.

"Of course, having sex, with someone you don't know? Its bad, and wrong, and it hurts deep inside" he said laying on the sand sighing happily.

"Doesn't hurt me any," Kankurou frowned, "You...aren't really a harem...are you?"

"Yes I am, which is why, I want to make love, to the person who I want near me forever!" he said, he wasn't going to get nervous. He was pretty much almost in the harem, he was friends with many of the girls and boys, he never bedded them.

"Though a concubine only sleeps with one person, they should still understand how it works. Where do you think they usually come from?" He frowned, "Who are you?"

"They come from the streets, they don't have a choice, they have no hope,...I'm Naru, what more would I be?" he asked sighing and turning his back to the thief.

"You aren't who you say you are...but you don't need to say. It doesn't matter now."

"Good, because, there'd be no reason to sleep under the stars now!" he said smiling. The sand felt good.

Kankurou blinked and smiled, just turned and stroking the horse's neck. This would prove to be...interesting.

Naruto hummed a tune watching the pale moon hanging on the sky, white stars sprinkled across the velvet like bluish black. He shivered a bit, feeling just how unorthodox his clothes were for the night time desert.

Kankurou moved up silently behind him, and slid a blanket around his shoulders.

Naruto blinked and smiled up at the thief tugging him down on top of his small frame. "So, do you want to continue?" he asked playfully.

Kankurou smirked, pressing against him, "Still feeling playful, are we?"

The blonde giggled and wrapped his arms around the thief. "I want to have fun, And I get that with you." he said smiling. Before he smirked in a sultry voice. "show me a wild time"

Kankurou smirked and bent forward, catching Naruto's mouth in a short kiss.

Naruto blushed and kissed the older one back, pulling away. "Hmm...the moon's so bright!" he said in awe.

Kankurou blinked and looked up, "Hn...must be a special night."

"I heard stories of the moon, how...how there's a beautiful goddess, who reigns in its beauty" he murmured softly closing his eyes, thick lashes shimmering, the pale moonlight hitting his plump lips and whiskered cheeks. Small curvy frame being showered in its lovely light, basking his sensual form.

Kankurou looked him over, "A goddess, huh? Why can't it be a God?"

"Oh? Well, because the Sun is supposed to represent the male, and the moon the female, The sun burns with the souls of millions of fighters, while the moon shimmers in the waters with a womanly form" he said softly.

"A boy can have a womanly form," he said, running his hands over Naruto's sides.

Naruto blushed heavily squirming. "Ahn, but they say its a woman" he said pouting.

"What do they know? What if I say it's a man?"

"Then it's your opinion" he said pouting more.

"You don't think it should be a boy? Not even one like you?"

"Hey! What do you mean?!" he cried out sitting up glaring.

Kankurou smirked, "I mean one who can match the moon in it's beauty. Don't get me wrong."

"Hmph! L-Let's go to the village..." he mumbled looking away from the thief.

"Does that bother you?"

"I...I don't feel like being outside anymore" he mumbled the pathetic excuse. In reality he was scared the thief wanted to do bad things with him. Things he wanted to do with a lover.

Ah, the one time he tried to be nice. Ah well, what was lost on one, will work on another. "Alright."

Naruto decided to walk, the village was in walking distance, as they entered he noticed, many were leering at him. He decided to put his body to good use, and swayed his firm hips from side to side as he walked, his rump being temptingly firm.

Kankurou glared, then leaning towards him, hissing, "Are you TRYING to get raped? If you are, I'll just leave you to it."

"I'm putting myself to use, they have gold on them" he said aiming at the men, who were loaded, and lecherously staring at him.

Kankurou took his arm and started dragging him along, "That's NOT how we work."

"Oh?" he asked pulling out a sack of gold. "It worked fine with me" he said happily. Swinging the sack a bit and placing it on his hip. "Are you angry? I won't do it" he said tilting his head.

Kankurou blinked, then chuckled, "Stealing is fine. But don't do it like that, something bad will happen. Which means you need different clothes. Something that'll make you blend in."

Naruto looked down at his clothes. "What do you mean? I don't blend in?" he asked picking up the clear skirts hem. He liked his pink outfit!

"You can keep it, it might come in handy, but yeah...you don't blend in at all."

"Oh, well, fine! You choose my clothes" he said sweetly hanging onto Kankurou's arm.

"I will." He lead him over to a stand, picking through the clothes, "Would you prefer woman's clothing?" he asked, smirking.

Naruto shrugged. "Men's clothes are boring, they don't show anything!" he said pouting. He liked showing off his dainty form, it wasn't his fault. His father lavished him as a child telling him to be proud of his perfection. Naruto knew he was far from 'perfect' but he knew he had been endowed in area's men normally weren't.

Kankurou sighed, "It gets cold out here at night...you need something warm." Not that he objected...hence why he wanted Naruto to keep the pink thing.

"Oh fine. Uhm…how about this?" he asked. He picked out a black outfit that was tight on him yet was made of strong warm material, it had a head covering and a mouth covering as well.

"That's perfect."

Naruto paid for the outfit and decided to drag Kankurou to the dead end of a dark alley. "Stand in front of me, to keep me covered while I dress" he said shyly.

Kankurou laughed and moved in front of him, turning around, "And here I thought you were going to try and rape me."

"Rape you? I'm afraid, I'd be horrified by the thought" he said giggling softly as he removed his pink shirt and skirt, slowly taking of his shorts. Revealing his slender form.

Kankurou glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "So would I, it would be terrifying."

"Hmph!" said the blonde pouting. He started to dress himself up. The outfit looked like a second, very tempting skin on him. And the black coverings on his head and face, made it so that only his adorable eyes peaked out.

"You look great in that," Kankurou said, turning around and grinning.

Naruto smiled under the clothes jumping up and down happily. "Really? I'm glad, because, I don't like not looking pretty!" he said cutely.

"You can look pretty in anything, now lets go try and find a room."

"Ok." He said following Kankurou, squealing as a slap could be heard. "PERVERT!" he yelled.

Kankurou spun around, his hand reaching to the blade hidden in his shirt.

Naruto had slapped a handsome black haired man. "Pervert! H-how dare you?!?" he cried out hiding behind Kankurou. "I'm sorry, I didn't know" said the man in a deep voice.

(Dun, Dun, Dun! Its Sasuke the damn bastard trying to steal Naru from Kanku!)

((Not SASUKE! O ))

( YES!! ITS HIM! MAKE KANKU FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE AGAINST THE ULTIMATE UKE!!)

((Yus, fight! Lots of fight and pain! D))

Kankurou glared, his fingers wrapping around the hilt of his still-hidden weapon, "Move along."

"Wait, let me apologize, please, I didn't mean to touch you in that fashion" said the man politely. Naruto blushed a bit as dark eyes looked at him.

Kankurou's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything.

Naruto stepped out from behind Kankurou shyly. "You-You're forgiven" he mumbled shyly. The dark haired man smiled. "Allow me to treat you to dinner" said the man taking hold of the blonde's hand and kissing it softly in a flirty fashion.

Kankurou growled, "Do you mind?" he spat, his fist clenching.

The man smirked. "I am Sasuke, a wealthy merchant, I bring goods from all around the world" he told Naruto in a boasting fashion. The blonde oblivious to any of the tension between both men smiled happily.

Kankurou's eyes flickered. Wealthy? "Hm...Naruto, I think you should dine with this man, but may I have a word first?"

Naruto blinked. "Nah? Kankurou?" he said softly. Curiously. Sasuke seemed to quirk an eyebrow at this.

Kankurou tugged him away, until he was out of earshot, "He's wealthy, Naruto, you heard him. Go eat with him, and do what you did earlier."

"Oh, ok. But Kankurou. What about you? what are you going to eat?" h said whimpering and tugging at the mans sleeve cutely.

"Uh...food." Kankurou shrugged, "I'll just grab something."

"Hmph, wait, I can sneak you some!" he said smiling. "I can just make a stupid excuse grab you food and give it to you" he said smiling. "Nah...I hope he isn't one of those guys who like to rape..." he whimpered looking at the dark haired man who was talking with another girl who seemed intrigued in his items.

"If he is, use this," he handed him a knife, "And don't bother, I'm not poor, I can buy something."

"I don't care, I can't eat if you don't!" he whined softly. Taking the knife and hiding it well in his clothes.

"I WILL eat, Naruto! God...I'd go with you, but it won't work."

"Fine, fine! That's what I get for caring about you! Hmph! A thief, always a loner! You want me to suck him dry right?" he asked glaring a bit angrily at Kankurou.

"Excuse me?!" Kankurou said, glaring, "I want you to eat DINNER with him, steal his money, then meet me. How does any form of sexual contact come into that? And why do you want me to eat so bad?!"

"What?!?! You idiot I meant, take all his money! What is your dirty mind thinking?!?!" he said angrily tugging at Kankurou's red hair.

Kankurou pulled away, batting at his hand, "You made it sound like that!"

"Gah! I did not! You thought it sounded like that, but it wasn't!" he said holding his hurt hand, the man, know it or not, was rough!

"Do you want to do this or not?!"

"I will! Hmph!" he stomped towards Sasuke tugging his arm. "Shall we go?" he asked sweetly turning up his adorable charm, being a bit more touchy then necessary.

Kankurou twitched, then turned and disappeared into an alley. He climbed up some crates, then onto a balcony, then up a pole, onto the roof. He was going to keep an eye on them.

They both sat in an expensive restaurant, the blonde looking around calmly. Sasuke smirked leaning in towards Naruto. "Tell me about yourself" he murmured sexily. The smaller of the two blushing heavily. "I um...My name is...Na...Nara" he stammered up making up at name so that the strange dark haired man wouldn't know his...other fake name.

Kankurou narrowed his eyes, pulling his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose.

Naruto decided to take the mans come on, and be as flirtious as he could be, sneakily taking all his gold, even the mans jewelry without his knowing. "I've never met a boy as beautiful as you, you're like the moon" he said softly. Naruto blushed heavily, that had been what Kankurou told him, in a strange way.

Kankurou rolled his eyes. If that actually WORKED this time, he'd be so mad.

"Tell me...who is that, pardon me for this, hideous boy who was with you?" asked the man kissing Naruto's neck. The blonde shivered uncomfortable. "H-He is Kunako, a-and I don't think he's hideous" mumbled the blonde struggling against the dark haired man a bit.

WHAT?! He...oh, it was on. After this was done. He frowned, noticing Naruto squirm. He may have to step in...

Sasuke pulled back stroking Naruto's back. "Oh, its so sweet of you, such a lovely god, to tell that...plebian, that he is handsome, he looks like a tub of lard" chuckled Sasuke, at this Naruto glared at the man. "I need to use the restroom" he said smiling charmingly. Sasuke nodded. Naruto walked in a sultry fashion away before rushing out of the place. "Kankurou?" he called out softly looking for the man as he removed all the jewels and gold hidden in his outfit.

Kankurou slid down a pole, then landed about ten feet to Naruto's left, "Over here."

Naruto happily ran up to Kankurou, wrapping his arms tightly against the taller one's broad form. "He was all over me, and he kept talking so badly of you!" he whined softly. Liking the familiar body and warmth.

"Yeah, I heard," he gave him a hug, them pulled back to see what he'd got.

"I got everything he had" he said happily.

"You're so good," Kankurou said, grabbing his head gently and giving him a swift kiss, now lets go before he catches on.

Naruto blushed heavily and nodded, dazedly following the other male.

Not long after, they were in a small, two bed room, and Kankurou was rifling through the stash. "You hit the jackpot with this one!"

Naruto giggled softly. Now in his pink outfit. "He was easy, all he wanted was a taste, a feel, and a ride, so his mind was busy with my body, while I was busy with his money" he said laying on the bed snuggling the sheets.

"You and I are going to make excellent partners." Kankurou said, slipping a heavy ring onto his finger, "We'll be the greatest criminals to hit this area, and areas for miles around. And we'll never get caught."

"Of course not, with so many needy people, rich ones, it'll be a snap! I seduce and steal from them, you steal from their homes, It'll be fun" he said sitting close to Kankurou wrapping his arms around the bigger one's waist.

Kankurou chuckled, but wasn't paying much attention to Naruto's actions. There was money in front of him. Gold, and jewels. "I only work with homes when we're desperate. I usually hit the woman up. Or carts."

Naruto sighed inside his mind unwrapping his arms from the taller man. "Oh." he mumbled before sneaking under his beds cover and nestling in them, turning his back to the other. He closed is eyes. Not really understanding why he wanted to cry at the lack of attention.

"Tired?" he asked, glancing up. He pushed all the money into a sack, and slid it under his bed, "It is getting late."

Naruto didn't answer him, having already fallen asleep.

Kankurou smiled, "Guess so," he pulled off his shirt, and climbed into his bed as well, falling asleep quickly.

Naruto woke up, it was too late and to early to be awake. He sighed looking silently at the man sleeping across the room before hugging his knees to himself. "I have to remember" he mumbled sadly to himself. 'Kankurou is a thief, he doesn't love, not seriously' he thought closing his eyes.

Kankurou looked fast asleep, but he was wide awake. He rarely slept very long.

Naruto stood up silently, not making any noise and slipping into the outside. He sighed going to the back, which had a garden, they had taken shelter at the house of an elderly couple, and was dancing and singing sadly. "Don't you see, the memories within, make us cry...I wish on a star for...I don't know...I don't remember what..."

Kankurou opened an eye, then frowned and got up, following up after him. What was bothering him? He leant against the wall, looking out the window at him.

Naruto started smiling while still dancing. It always helped to make his emotions be cleared up. "It wasn't always this way...inside you and me lies...a heart, melted as one...wings that are white...I can't remember what it was..."

Kankurou smiled lightly. The kid really did have a nice voice.

"Tell me all about the heart inside...where everything means...I can't see...the words are fading...this lullaby means something..." he sang softly dancing more, the sky turning a light reddish-blue

They'd need to be going soon. He sighed and pushed away from the wall, then headed outside, "Naru!"

Naruto froze and looked up at Kankurou silently.

"We need to get ready to go."

"Ok" he mumbled walking past Kankurou going inside to pick up his things. As he passed by the elderly couple smiled at him, making the blonde sniffle a bit. "What's the matter child?" asked the woman softly patting the sniffling blonde.

Kankurou frowned, but didn't followed after him this time. He just stayed where he was, staring outside.

After a while, the blonde had told the couple who knowingly smiled patting the boy. "Its alright, time, just take your time, don't rush things, now hurry, your friend seems to be in a hurry" said the elderly man who ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled gratefully grabbing his things and running out, kissing both on their cheeks as he approached Kankurou, hoping the tell tale red rings under his eyes didn't reveal his crying.

Kankurou turned away from the door, "Did you grab everything?" he'd slipped his shirt and scarf on before coming down.

Naruto nodded. "Yes" he said softly.

Kankurou smiled and nodded, then turned to the elderly couple, "Thank you," he bowed, then turned and stepped outside, moving to where he'd tied up the horse.

Naruto approached the dark horse petting him softly, the creature neighing and nuzzling its muzzle against the blonde's dainty hand.

Kankurou, strapping the things on, glanced at Naruto, "Something's bothering you."

"No, I'm fine" he said smiling weakly at Kankurou as he continued petting the affectionate creature.

"No you aren't. What's on your mind? If we're gonna be partners, we have to be honest with each other, because we'll never be honest with anyone else."

Naruto sighed. "Its nothing important, I'm being childish, if anything were really wrong I'd tell you" he answered honestly.

Kankurou sighed, "Alright." He patted the cargo, then pulled himself up, having already untied the horse. He held a hand out for Naruto, smiling.

Naruto took the hand and climbed on to the horse looking towards the elderly couple waving at them smiling. Not really paying attention to Kankurou at the moment.

Kankurou gave a short wave, then turned the horse and snapped the reins. He wanted out of there before anyone came looking for them.

Naruto sang softly, hanging onto the mans waist. Then he noticed something. Quickly he threw his weight onto Kankurou forcing the man to go down in surprise. The blonde cried out in pain as a knife was impaled onto his side.

Kankurou gasped and turned around. He got a horrified look on his face when he saw the knife, and pulled back on the reins, "NARU!"

Naruto whimpered pulling the bloody knife out smiling weakly at Kankurou. "I-Its ok, g-go hurry" he said telling him to make a run for it. "Thought you both could get away with stealing from me?" asked the deep voice of Sasuke who glared at them.

Kankurou tugged a scimitar out of his shirt. God only knew how he hid that, but it must've been strategically placed, "We did, actually. Naru...are you ok?"

Naruto nodded hanging onto Kankurou's waist glaring at the dark haired man. "Hmph, I'll kill your pretty little pet then!" yelled the dark haired man throwing various small knives at the boy, who cried out as most hit him dead on.

Kankurou wasn't quick enough to block them. He slid of the horse, looking at Naruto fearfully, keeping Sasuke in sight as best he could.

The blonde boy whimpered pulling out the bloodied knives desperately throwing them at Sasuke, some hitting others being blocked.

Shit. They'd need to run. Sasuke was going for Naruto, and Kankurou couldn't do much to stop that. He kicked down the flimsy beam holding up the roof of the stand, causing it to fall between them and Sasuke, then swung back onto the horse, behind Naruto this time.

Naruto fainted at that moment, the blood loss leaving him pale and weak. Sasuke growled angrily trying to get away.

Kankurou turned quickly and made a run for it down the street. Damn it! They had to leave, but Naruto needed help...

The boy's breath came out short, blood dripping and soaking the man behind him.

"Shit!" He didn't know where to go either...Back to the elderly people! He headed for their home, pushing the horse to breaking point.

Kalah was working on her garden when she noticed the same black horse that the blonde haired child and his companion had been riding. "Behale look" she said at her husband worriedly standing up.

Kankurou stopped, then climbed off, pulling Naruto with him, "Old woman, help!" he meant it in the respectful sense.

Kalah's eyes widened and she ran into her house. "Behale lead them to our room!" she said hurrying into her medicinal cabinet looking for herbs and such to clean the boys wounds.

Kankurou followed, then put Naruto on the bed, taking a step back. He'd only get in the way.

Behale helped Kalah taking the boys clothes of and rubbing the various cuts, sure to mar the boys perfect skin, cleaning them and placing herbs to heal them.

Kankurou couldn't watch, so he left the room. Damn it! This was his fault...

After three hours Behale walks out laying a hand on Kankurou's shoulder. "Relax child, he is fine, a strong boy that one" said the old man smiling.

Kankurou sighed in relief, slumping against the wall, "Thank God..."

"Yes, the boy is strong, what happened?" asked Behale softly. Kalah in the mean time had left Naruto naked and bandaged so he could be a bit comfy and not hurt his wounds.

"We were attacked. Trying to rob us." Kankurou said, "Can I see him now?"

Kalah came out laying a hand to her cheek. "Oh dears, I'm so glad, you both made it, such a scoundrel, and yes you can see him" she said kindly. "I'll prepare you both something to eat, you can stay as long as you want" she said smiling.

Kankurou nodded, "We can only stay until noon, there are other places we need to go. But thank you," he bowed, then went into the room.

The blonde laid on the bed, pale and shaking, his bandages bloody.

"Naru..." Kankurou sat down carefully. "I'm sorry..."

Naruto's bleak blue eyes looked at Kankurou weakly, a small smile on his face. "I'm...happy...you're...safe" he mumbled passing out.

Kankurou sighed, running his fingers through Naru's hair, then standing up.

Behale was busy in the garden and Kalah approached Kankurou giving him a cup out tea and setting his plate of food down. "I'll give the boy his food when he's awake. Don't worry, you can sleep next to him if you want, my and Behale shall be outside alright?" she asked kindly.

Kankurou sipped his tea and nodded, "Thank you for all this. Can't I give you anything? Money?"

"Oh, darling child, just seeing you both, the bond, its enough for these two old souls to go on." she said smiling before walking out.

The bond..? Kankurou frowned, then sit to eat his food. What did she mean?

After several hours the blonde gave a small whimper as he stirred agitating once of his wounds.

Kankurou was asleep beside him, on his side, his fingers very lightly touching Naruto's arm.

Naruto turned his head and blushed faintly, looking at the sleeping Kankurou. He tangled his fingers with the other boy's hand gripping it lovingly as he drifted once more.

Kankurou awoke again hours later, his hand still entwined with Naruto's. When had that happened? Wait...shit! It was dark out!

Naruto opened his eyes tiredly, whining a bit as his wounds ached. "K-Kanku?" he moaned out weakly.

"Naru," Kankurou stroked his cheek lightly, "Are you strong enough to travel?"

Naruto sat in, inside regretting it, but he didn't want to weigh down the other. "I-I am" he rasped out softly.

"...are you sure? I can find another cart, so you don't have to sit on the horse."

"No, I'm fine, really, I've slowed you down so much" said the blonde sadly.

"We're only in a hurry to get out of town, then we can go at a slower pace to...wherever you want to go. It's what I owe you for getting you into this."

"Oh, this? It's ok! I-I set myself up for it" rasped the boy wincing, his eyes looking like they were about to leak tears, from pain of course.

"Naru, stop it," Kankurou said gruffly, "I told you to do it." he stroked his hair once, then stood up, "Rest a little longer, ok?

"No, Kanku, please don't leave me" begged the boy reaching up holding the man's hand, pain shooting through his body at the movement tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Naru, stop!" Kankurou made him let go and lie back, "Rest! Please."

"Don't leave!" rasped out Naruto loudly sobbing.

"I won't, but stop trying to get up."

Naruto nodded sniffling, he had been having a nightmare before, of Kankurou abandoning him, Sasuke raping him.

Kankurou had planned on going, leaving Naruto here. Naru didn't deserve this life. One day into it, and look what had happened?

Behale walked bumping into Kankurou who was preparing his horse, "Leaving so soon?" he asked caringly. Then noticed Naruto wasn't around. "What about the blonde one?" he asked looking at Kankurou with calculating eyes.

Kankurou sighed and lowered his head, "He's in danger with me...And I can't see him get upset if I'm not here."

"Oh, but the boy will be so heart broken! Leaving someone close to you, because you fear what will happen, that doesn't do well at all" said Behale scolding the red head.

"We barely know each other..."

Behale sighed. "Oh? Aren't you the one who took him from his cage?" he asked, something hidden behind his eyes.

"...yes. But I only set him into a deadly world."

"Don't you think its unfair? You took him, now you want to leave him?"

Kankurou sighed, "I don't WANT to. I have to...I don't want that to happen again...You don't understand, you don't know why it happened."

"Oh?" the old man quirked an eyebrow. "I recalled, that back in my day, I was in love with a girl, from a different class, such a flower she was and is, I was just a filthy boy, who lead a dangerous life" said the man smiling.

Kankurou froze, frowning. "I...I'm not...I don't..."

"Don't think you are the only one, I did the same thing to Kalah" he said smiling fondly at his memories. "I also had her in a dangerous position, but she told me, she wanted me to be with her, I can't deny her that now can I? So why should you?" he asked softly.

"Because...we aren't in love. We're just partners. I kidnapped him, thinking he was a princess, but he was just a runaway, so I kept him around."

"How cruel..." the words this time were uttered by someone different. Naruto stood there, he had gotten ready to go with the other male. Tears fell from his eyes as he looked sadly at Kankurou.

Kankurou sighed, "I'm sorry, Naru..." He wasn't in love. Was he? Surely not. "You can't say you love me. And how else would you describe it?"

Naruto shook his head. "I asked you! to take me home!" he cried out angrily, not caring that his wounds were opening once more. "And then...you promised me freedom! You liar!" he cried running away from them, blood now falling down from his cuts.

"You're getting it now..." Kankurou said to no one, unfreezing and continuing packing with shaking hands.

Kalah walked onto the scene and looked at the sad Behale and the shaking Kankurou. "Where is Naru?" she asked softly. The blonde ran, not really knowing where he was going, everything ached, but nothing felt worse, then his heart.

Kankurou bowed his head, then pulled himself onto the horse, "Thank you for everything," was all he said, before he set off, nudging the horse into a gallop.

A hand clamped down on Naruto's cut shoulder, forcing the boy to whimper, a scream ripped through his throat as he was assaulted by Sasuke, who tore at his clothes and bandages. Behale sighed. "What?" she looked at her husband sadly and worriedly.

Seeing as Naru couldn't have gone far, Kankurou heard the scream. He turned sharply and urged the horse to go faster.

He screamed in pain as the dark haired man tore into him, raping him. "STOP!" he begged sobbing pain, blood spilling from his penetrated entrance.

Kankurou followed the noise, stopping the horse along the way and getting off so he could maneuver easier. "NARU!"

The blonde sobbed, Sasuke towering over him grinning insanely as he pumped into the broken boy. Whimpering and screaming the boy pleaded him to stop.

Kankurou, having found them, brought something heavy down on the back of Sasuke's head. Namely the hilt of his scimitar.

Sasuke blacked out on top of the sobbing blonde. Naruto was shaking, pale and in tears. His heart was just as broken as his innocence.

Kankurou pulled him off, then knelt by Naru, "Oh my God..." he reached out to help him, but stopped, seeming afraid to touch him.

Naruto reeled back from Kankurou's hand sobbing as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"I...I'm...Oh God..." Kankurou edged back, "We need to get you back...look at you."

Naruto shook his head shaking. "No! I-I'm not pretty! Don't look at me! Don't!!!" he cried out hugging himself. He looked like a broken doll, so lovely, yet so sad.

"Stop that! It doesn't stop you from being pretty...Please, you'll keep bleeding if you don't."

"No, p-please don't...I'm broken! It hurts" he whimpered out, a river of tears going down his chest. He coughed sniffled and gasped.

Kankurou's hands were shaking again, "Naru..." He didn't know what to do.

"I don't want you to see me! I'm broken Kankurou! Broken dolls dance lonely!" he said in a quivering voice.

"You're broken, but you can be fixed, just...listen to me and let me take you to them."

"No! I don't want you to see me broken!" he said once more, gasping and hiccupping, trying to regain his breath as he sniffled.

"You're hurt!" Kankurou moved forward, and tried to pull him up gently.

"It hurts..." he sobbed letting the older man lift him.

Kankurou held him to his chest, carrying him bridal style to the horse, where he climbed on as best he could, holding Naruto in front of him as he set off.

Naruto trembled, choking a bit as he tried to stop crying but failing.

"It's ok, Naru...I'm so sorry..."

Naruto wrapped trembling arms around the boys shoulder hiccupping and sniffling, small gasps escaping as he tried calming down.

When they arrived, Kankurou shouted loudly for Behale.

The old man walked out and gasped. "What happened?!" he asked worriedly looking at the small pale blonde in Kankurou's arms who sniffled pathetically.

"He...he ran into the man that attacked us. He raped him...

"What?! Kalah!" he called to his wife and angry look coming on to his face. Naruto sniffled and hiccupped red rings under his pink puffy eyes.

Kankurou slid off the horse, hurrying inside to meet Kalah. They were never going to get out of here...and now they had even more of a reason to go.

Naruto had once again drifted to sleep as Kalah walked out sadly. "Oh how could this have happened?" she seemed to murmur as she leaned against her husband.

"This is my fault," Kankurou said after he put him on the bed. "Damn it!" he said, punching the wall.

Behale laid a hand on Kankurou's shoulder. "Now, how can you blame yourself? Did you know this would happen?" asked the elder man softly. Kalah preparing food for all of them.

"I made him run!" Kankurou sank to the ground, growling to himself.

"But you didn't know he was going to meet the robber did you?" he asked quietly.

"No..." Kankurou sighed, "I'm causing so many problems for him..."

"Relax, you can go in now, he's resting" he said softly going to help his wife in the kitchen.

Kankurou sighed, but didn't move.

Naruto awoke gasping and looked around the room, hoping none of what happened was real. "K-Kankurou?" he rasped weakly, hoping the other would hear him, even though his voice was, but a whisper.

Kankurou looked up sharply, "Naru!"

Naruto looked at the man weakly, his fingers twitching to reach for the man.

Kankurou shuffled over, still on his knees, being in to much of a hurry to get up.

Naruto weakly tried lifting his hand up, unable to move his hand. "K-Kanku...rou..."

"Naru...don't try to move."

"Uhn...K-Kanku...rou...h-here..." said the boy weakly smiling as he gave the man a gold ring. It had the insignia of his families royal crest on it, made out of cat's eye.

Kankurou frowned and took it, bringing it up to his face to look at it, "This is...what? I don't..."

"I-If you show this...t-to the king...h-he'll give you...s-so much...I-It is the f-family's royal cr-crest..." he mumbled in a wispy voice.

Kankurou frowned, then looked horrified, "No...why're you giving this to me?!"

"D-Didn't y-you want to k-kidnap o-one of the royals?...t-that ring...i-it is h-highly valued...e-even more so than...t-the prince himself"

"I don't want it...Why do you have it, did you steal it?"

"..." Naruto shut his eyes softly. "Y-yes" he mumbled weakly.

"...You...You're lying, aren't you?"

"K-Kanku..." whimpered out the boy. "I-I'm b-being honest" he said pathetically.

Kankurou frowned, "Why do I think you're more than what you say you are?"

"K-Kanku...rou...y-you...d-don't care...about me..." he said sadly, voice grating a bit.

"I do...I really do Naru..."

"E-Even...i-if I...am a prince?" he asked weakly.

"Even if you're a prince."

Naruto weakly lifted his arms to wrap them around the broader one's shoulder.

Kankurou pulled him close, then pulled back and gave him a soft kiss.

"K-Kankurou...I...I'm sorry...I lied...b-but...t-to be free...a-and then you...just to se-see you..." said the boy incoherently.

"It's ok...It's fine." He sighed, "It doesn't bother me. But we'll just need to keep running," he gave a weak laugh, "They'll be looking for you. But I'm not leaving you behind again."

"K-Kankurou...I...lo..." the blonde drifted to sleep against the other male sighing happily.

Kankurou looked stunned, but thanked the Gods he hadn't said it. He didn't think he could take THAT.

Naruto slept comfy against the warm man, every once in a while nuzzling into him, a hand against his plump lips.

Kankurou sighed and climbed onto the bed, sliding in next to Naruto and drifting off as well.

An hour later the blonde awoke to food being placed on the dresser next to him shifting a bit and seeing Behale and Kalah smiling at him, he blushed noticing Kankurou's arms around his waist.

Kankurou was awake, though barely, and smiled weakly at Naru. "You're awake."

Naruto nodded shyly reaching to get him his plate.

Kankurou smiled and stayed put, sighing comfortably.

Naruto lifted the spoon with food, preparing to feed the thief.

"Naru, you don't have to do that."

"But I want too" he said shyly.

Kankurou smiled, a bit embarrassed, but nodded, "Fine."

Naruto shyly feed Kankurou, sometimes leaning in to kiss the thief on the lips.

Kankurou was blushing furiously by then, but didn't protest.

Naruto was also blushing furiously, but didn't let it stop him from showering the other male with affection.

Kankurou swallowed his mouthful of food and spoke up, "Why...why are you doing this?" he hadn't really had anyone treat him like this. Ever.

Naruto blinked and blushed. "Uhm...y-you're my... my...my prince! My prince of thievery" he said cutely smiling up at the man shyly.

Kankurou chuckled, rather amused by that. "Ok..."

"So, mm, eat!" he said kissing the man repeatedly.

Kankurou laughed. Naru was too cute.

Naruto giggled once the plate was cleaned off, wiping the man's mouth gently, treating him like royalty.

Kankurou was watching Naruto with an unreadable look, almost curious.

Naruto blinked at the look, blushing a bit.

"Are you feeling better?"

Naruto nodded shyly. "Yes, I-I'm ok" he said trying to move, crying out as his entrance shot up in pain.

"Stop moving!" Kankurou sat up, pushing Naruto to lie down gently.

Naruto whimpered. "No, we need to get away" he said weakly.

"Yes, but you need to let yourself heal..."

"But I can't hold you down!"

"You won't! You're just hurting yourself doing this, Naru...We'll go soon, but for now, please just rest your body."

"Kanku...I don't want to slow you down" mumbled the small blonde looking even more fragile.

"You can't slow me down when I have nowhere to go in the first place. Stop worrying."

"S-still"

"No still. I want you to come with me, and if that means waiting, so be it."

Naruto nodded and hugged the other male kissing his cheek softly.

"You'll let yourself heal?" he pulled him close, frowning.

Naruto nodded holding the man. "Yes, if you don't leave me"

"I won't leave you, I promise."

"Ok" said Naruto happily kissing the man before snuggling into the sheets.

Kankurou smiled, "I wonder how long it'll take."

"Hmm, how long will what take?" asked the blonde cutely.

"You getting better."

"Oh, only today! I promise!" he said happily.

Kankurou smiled, "Ok."

Naruto pecked the man softly and gently.

Kankurou smiled, then hesitated, before pulling Naru into a deeper kiss.

Naruto blushed and blinked shyly letting Kankurou make the kiss deeper.

Kankurou pulled back after a moment or too, looking away uncertainly.

Naruto blinked and smiled, shyly giggling. "That was a nice kiss, I'm grateful" he said softly, recalling the rougher and hurtful kisses Sasuke had given him.

Kankurou smiled weakly, "No problem..."

Naruto held the man close to him.

Kankurou gave Naru a confused look, "Earlier. You nearly said...something.

"I...did?" he asked looking at Kankurou. "What did I almost say?" he asked.

"You said you...you uh.." he paused, biting his lip, "You nearly said that you l..."

"Hmm?" he blinked cutely leaning closer to Kankurou)

"...Never mind, I was probably wrong."

"Tell me the words that managed to escape" he said tilting his head.

"Kankurou, I lo-...and that's all."

"Oh..." Naruto blushed giggling somewhat. "I understand, you could never feel that way, I meant...'I love you' that's...exactly it" he said smiling somewhat sadly.

Kankurou looked upset, "I...n-no...you can't love me. I've seen it before, people grow feelings for their captor, but it's not love..."

"...you think...I...I would say those...?" Naruto looked oddly hurt. "I would have preferred if you had just rejected me" he said disgustedly. He never felt so betrayed and hurt.

Kankurou looked away again, "You can't...That...I..."

"Stop, don't say anything else" he said in a cold tone. Not sounding like his sweet self.

Kankurou sighed, nodded, and stood up. "Sorry.."

Naruto looked down at his hands. Glaring at them. Closing his eyes sadly, tears fell from them. "I want to go back..." he said standing up even though he was in extreme pain.

Kankurou swallowed heavily, "Ok...I...I'll take you back."

"Thank you. I'll pay you and let you be free" said the blonde rubbing his eyes.

"What?" Kankurou frowned, looking to him.

"You originally wanted gold? I'll pay you as much as you want and here" Naruto returned the thief the black clothing he had bought for the blonde. "I think you should have these" he said not looking at Kankurou.

Kankurou swallowed his pride and took a step forward, "Naru, I...I don't want you to go. And I'm being honest, for once in my life. I said...I can't remember when, but I said we have to be honest with each other. Well, I'll tell the truth. I might...it might be mutual. I just don't have any experience to go on. Please don't go back.."

Naruto looked up blinking, sudden tears rolling down his pink cheeks. "...!" he couldn't form any words as he looked at the red haired man in front of him, as though he were just a mere ghost of something so precious.

Kankurou, obviously, didn't quite know how he was taking that, "I...even if nothing like that happens, you're still my friend."

Naruto swallowed and smiled u pat Kankurou hugging him tightly, unable to talk.

Kankurou blinked, then snaked his arms around Naruto, smiling and sighing.

Naruto stayed in the mans arms, sniffling a bit and hiccupping. Not wanting to let go just yet, afraid that this would just be a dream and the man in front of him would vanish.

Kankurou was content to stay there as long as Naruto needed to. He was just relieved to get that out.

Naruto pulled away shyly, before walking away. His blue eyes being hidden from view as he opened the door of the room.

Kankurou was uncertain at first, but he followed curiously.

The blonde shuffled out to the back garden, Behale and Kalah having gone out to the towns shops for food and such.

"Naru...?"

"In sleep he sang to me, In dreams he came, that voice which calls to me, and speaks my name. And do I dream again?" he sang softly.

Kankurou was surprised at first. He didn't know this song...Which meant it was either of the boys own creation, or from a place he'd never been.

Naruto smiled blushing heavily. "I heard that song once...I think my father...but he died" said the boy sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't remember much about him, only that he sang, and he was in love with someone he shouldn't have been in love with, my mother killed him..." sighed the blonde boy sadly.

Kankurou winced. "That is...sort of the same with me. My father did something to kill my mother when I was very little." He looked thoughtful, then a guilty look flashed across his fast. Naru had revealed his true upbringing, yet he knew nothing about Kankurou's. But he couldn't help but wonder whether it even mattered.

"Oh, Kankurou" said the boy standing up and cupping his face, a sad look on his face before he pecked the man on his forehead, having to stand on his tippy toes.

Kankurou blinked, then chuckled. "It's fine...its hard to miss someone you barely knew."

"But still, don't you ever wonder...what it would have been like? My mother hates me because...I'm like my father, in more ways than one" he said softly.

"I do...But what do you mean?"

"The person my father loved...wasn't a woman, he was a man, a thief like yourself, father always snuck away. It may have been wrong, after all, in the end...it was the very same thief he loved that gave him up for gold...but...my father followed his heart, and mother refused to forgive him for falling in love" he said sadly.

Kankurou bit his lip, frowning, "And you aren't afraid that history might repeat itself?

"If it does, like him, at least I'll die happy, and oblivious right?" he said sadly.

Kankurou just looked down, then frowned again, "I won't do that."

"Hm? Do what?" he asked softly blinking sweetly.

"I won't give you up for gold, or anything else."

"Oh? I wasn't worried. You don't seem like that kind of a guy" said Naruto smiling.

Kankurou chuckled, then nodded. "Even a thief shouldn't do that to someone who cares for them."

"Ah, let's forget that...Ohum...they've been so kind to us" said Naruto meaning Kalah and Behale.

Kankurou laughed and nodded, "They have. We should do something to repay them."

"Have they told you of anything they want?" he asked curiously tugging on Kankurou's sleeve.

"No, I don't think so."

"Aww...then how about...uhm...we ask them!" he said happily.

"That...sounds like a plan," Kankurou said, chuckling.

"Ok...Say Kankurou...how come you didn't tell me I was almost naked?" said the blonde pouting, noticing he was only in a pair of shorts.

Kankurou just grinned at him..

Naruto pouted blushing.

"Must've slipped my mind," Kankurou said with a voice of mock-innocence.

Naruto huffed and put his hands on jutted firm hips. Plump pink lips puckered out in annoyance, slender and hairless body being seen perfectly. Still marred by scars and wounds.

Kankurou just smiled at him sweetly, "Maybe you should get dressed then."

"I should! But next time tell me!! Someone could have seen me! someone important!" he said huffing off, still limping a bit and going to find his clothes.

Kankurou chuckled, "I said I was sorry."

"Hmph!" Naruto tugged on his pink outfit, not caring much for the visible scars on his body.

Kankurou didn't care about the scars, he didn't think they ruined Naru's image of perfection in any way.

Naruto sighed and smiled moving a bit, though wincing when he did something to strenuous.

Kankurou grimaced, "Are you ok?"

"Uhn...y-yeah" said Naruto smiling weakly. Just then Behale and Kalah entered in the house. "Well now"

Kankurou turned and smiled at the couple, "Hello."

"It's good to see you both back to normal" said Kalah taking the items she bought, a few vegetables, into the kitchen. "Kalah's making her best stew, are you going to be in?" asked Behale smiling.

"I..." Kankurou shrugged then looked at Naruto questioningly.

Naruto looked at him curiously as well. "Uhm..." Behale smiled. "Good, now both of you will wait in the room and we'll tell you, its a surprise" said Behale entering the kitchen. Naruto blinked and stared at Kankurou curiously.

"Uh...ok..." Kankurou frowned, then looked to Naru and shrugged, moving back in to sit on the bed.

Naruto sat beside Kankurou toying with the clear cloth of his dancer outfit. "Uh...So what now?" he asked smiling cutely.

Kankurou started to say 'you can give me a lap dance', but stopped himself halfway and shrugged again.

Naruto pouted boredly. "I want to do something!" he whined shyly.

"Well then, think of something."

"Uhmmmmm..." Nar

-LEMON WOULD BE HERE-

Kankurou slumped, then fell onto the bed next to the blond, his legs shaking slightly.

Naruto purred a bit and looked up at Kankurou. "Mmnn...K-Kankurou"

Kankurou opened an eye lazily and looked at him, "Nn?"

Naruto giggled airily. "A-are you tired?" he mumbled stroking the red locks gently.

"A bit," Kankurou said, smiling and pulling Naruto closer with one arm, "How was it?"

Naruto kissed the man's cheek cutely. "Mm, it was so good, you were so kind"

Kankurou smiled wider and curled into Naruto's side. He was always affectionate after sex.

Naruto giggled softly showering the red head with butterfly kisses and ghostly amourous touches.

Kankurou grinned and shut his eyes, awfully comfortable like this. "Mm."

Naruto purred giggling. "I love you" he said softly holding the thief.

"I love you too," Kankurou replied, then yawned widely, "Time to sleep, methinks."

"Wait wait! What about...us?" he asked shyly.

"Huh?" Kankurou asked lazily, giving him an odd look.

"What are we?" he asked kissing Kankurou.

Kankurou was very much confused at first, and at a loss for what to say. But then he remembered a line his father had used to woo some random woman. It was a romantic moment, so it called for something incredibly cheesy. He smirked, "We're as together as the desert and the sun."

Naruto smiled. "Together like the desert and the sun? But the sun vanishes and the moon comes to play, how about, you be the sun to my moon, so that I may bask in your morning rays?"

------END-----


End file.
